Parasomnia
Parasomnia is a 2008 American horror film about a man (Dylan Purcell) who rescues a woman (Cherilyn Wilson) from a hospital, unaware that she is being tormented by a powerful hypnotist. The film costars Jeffrey Combs and Patrick Kilpatrick. Plot Summary Hypnotist Byron Volpe (Kilpatrick) is being held in a hospital after being convicted of hypnotizing his wife (Sean Young) into killing herself. The room next to his holds a young woman named Laura (Wilson), who suffers from parasomnia. Abused by staff and otherwise mostly forgotten, Laura is due to be moved to another hospital for experimentation. She is discovered and rescued by Danny (Purcell), who takes her back to his apartment. Danny tried to kindle a relationship with Laura during the brief times when she is awake. What Danny doesn't know is that Volpe is able to enter Laura's mind while she sleeps. While he chases her around the dreamscape in her mind, he is also able to control her sleeping body, and uses her to murder one of Danny's neighbors- as well as a detective sent to investigate the crime. Danny decides to kill Volpe to free Laura from his control, but when he goes to the hospital, Volpe get free and kidnaps Laura, while Danny is captured by Detective Garrett, who is also under Volpe's control. At Volpe's lair, the mesmerist orders Garrett to play Russian roulette while he forces Danny to denounce his love for Laura. Garrett "loses" the game, and the sound of the gunshot is enough to free Danny from his trance. He defeats Volpe and saves Laura, only to be shot by a dying Garrett. At the hospital, a comatose Danny and the sleeping Laura lay side-by-side. They continue their romance inside Laura's new, peaceful dreamscape. PARA1.png|Madeline Volpe is hypnotized by a phone call PARA2.png|Wordlessly she stands up PARA3.png|And jumps from her balcony to her death PARA4.png|Danny discovers Laura while visiting a friend in hospital PARA5.png|Laura's doctor explains that she spends nearly all of her time sleeping PARA6.png|Unknown to them, Laura's dreams are actually constant nightmares PARA7.png|Vople is kept tied up and hooded in a neighboring room PARA8.png|The smitten Danny visits Laura PARA9.png|To his surprise PARA10.png|She wakes up PARA11.png|She recognizes him from a shared dream they've both had PARA12.png|Danny leans that Laura's doctor is unethical and dangerous PARA13.png|Danny steals Laura from the hospital PARA14.png|Laura enjoys her new freedom PARA15.png|But Volpe is powerful PARA16.png|Even from a distance he can haunt her dreams PARA17.png|And attack her PARA18.png|And control her mind PARA19.png|Laura attacks Danny PARA20.png|When he escapes, she mindlessly stabs a pillow PARA21.png|Laura in a trance PARA22.png|Danny discovers that his neighbor has been murdered PARA23.png|A detective questions Danny about the murder PARA24.png|A mind-controlled Laura brutally kills the detective PARA25.png|In a mindless trance, controlled by Volpe PARA26.png|A terrified Laura wakes up with no memory of her actions PARA27.png|Danny confronts Volpe PARA28.png|Who taunts and mocks him PARA29.png|Before breaking free PARA30.png|And removes his mask PARA31.png|The guard is smart enough not to look into Volpe's eyes PARA 32.png|But the nurse is not PARA33.png PARA34.png|And she is instantly hypnotized PARA35.png|The guard gives her orders, but she only hears Volpe PARA36.png|She mindlessly slits his throat PARA37.png|And awaits her next command PARA38.png|Volpe orders the nurse to kill Danny PARA39.png|Then heads out to grab Laura PARA40.png|Danny stops the nurse, but not before she goes on a killing spree PARA41.png|Meanwhile, Vople finds a note in his stolen car and gets an idea PARA42.png|Two beautiful women practice for their recital PARA43.png|When one leaves to meet their driver PARA44.png|She finds her companion blindfolded and acting strangely PARA45.png|Then she looks into Volpe's eyes... PARA47.png|A slight change of plans PARA48.png|Detective Garrett finds Danny PARA49.png|But he is hypnotized over the phone by Volpe PARA50.png|Garrett takes Danny to Volpe's lair PARA51.png|Full of Volpe's bizarre automatons PARA52.png|While his hypnotized musicians PARA53.png|Play for him PARA54.png|And Garrett plays Russian roulette PARA55.png|That's a pre-stardom Allison Brie as the hypnotist musician PARA56.png|Volpe admires his 'sleeping beauty' PARA57.png|Laura wakes up PARA58.png|Vople turns his gaze on Danny PARA59.png|Danny is hypnotized PARA60.png|Volpe orders Danny to denounce his love for Laura PARA61.png|Danny tells Laura that he never really loved her PARA62.png|And tries to break her heart PARA63.png|Garrett's gunshot breaks Danny and Laura free of Volpe's hypnosis PARA64.png|Volpe is triumphant PARA65.png|Until Laura stabs him in the neck PARA66.png|And Danny beats him with a pipe PARA67.png|Laura puts two screwdrivers into those hypnotic eyes PARA68.png|Detective Garrett shoots Danny PARA69.png|Danny and Laura are found by police PARA70.png|They end up together in a tank at the hospital PARA71.png|And together in a bright new dreamworld inside Laura's mind Category:Western Live Action Category:Films Live-Action Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Mind Control Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Horror